


Exploration

by Canis_Major



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canis_Major/pseuds/Canis_Major
Summary: What if, well things went a bit wrong and they weren't dead. A series of one-shots. Can be read as a series, but doesn't have to be. I have a few ideas in my head but updates could be sporadic. :-) Enjoy.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> All, Been a LOOOONG while since I published anything (like maybe 10 years) so it's not great, but it wouldn't leave me alone. Not beta'd as neither of my Beta's have seen Dracula! 
> 
> Also, have decided to post as multi one-shots, all set in the same universe but can be read independently so stuff will be repeated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if, well things went a bit wrong and they weren't dead.

Sunrise – the dictionary defined it as “the time in the morning when the sun appears, or full daylight arrives.” But for Zoe it also brought new meaning. A new day, her next challenge, surviving another day was important, wasn’t it? She frowned slightly as that seemed the wrong thought, shouldn’t she be praying she didn’t wake? That another day meant pain and suffering. That each day she survived the cancer that was destroying her body, was just testament to her family’s stubbornness and she was, quite frankly, done with that.

Sighing Zoe stretched as the sun shone through the window. She didn’t hurt, or ache or feel sick. She felt, surprisingly good. Like, really good. As if she’d suddenly woken from a bad depressing dream to find it wasn’t real. The sense of relief was immense.

She sat up realising that she was laying on a table, a really long, ornate table. Still fully dressed, and that made no sense either. She ached in places that hadn’t ached for a while, a good ache she had to admit. But that didn’t seem right either, sex was the last thing on her mind. And why would she feel like she’d had sex and still be fully dressed.

“Did you think I’d let it hurt?” The whisper, the promise was torn from her memory and the opiate dream, returned to her in full force. They’d been together. He had been so gentle, so caring, so loving and she smiled slightly, he’d been really really good too. This made no sense. She should be dead; HE should be dead. Her blood was poisonous. This just didn’t make any sense. 

She was on Dracula’s dining table, she’d come here last night with Jack, the sunlight. She’d proven to him he could be in the sun. Oh god, what had she done. There was a small mark on the table, where they’d lain as he had drunk her blood. But that was it. She looked around there was no sign of him at all. Oh God, what if she had been wrong and he had burnt to a crisp. But there was no sign of any extra dust other than what was left of Lucy Westenra.

She placed a hand on her neck, spinning to look around. It was a little tender, and she could feel the scar from all those months ago when Dracula had fed from her in that home in Whitby, but it didn’t hurt anymore this time than the last, in fact it hurt less. There wasn’t a huge gash, he’d been careful then.

“Dracula?” She whispered. 

“Did you think I’d let it hurt?” The whisper in her head again, the vision of them entwined together flashed again. It’d had been good. She shuffled from the table, before testing her legs and finally standing. He was still alive, she knew it, he had to be. If she was, he had to be.

“Dracula?” She said, knowing that wherever he was in the apartment, if he was even there, he would hear her. She moved slowly to the window and looked out over London, the sun was high in the sky and London herself had never looked more alive. Cars rushing past, ambulances and police with sirens blaring. It was too noisy for her and she missed the quietness of Whitby.

She didn’t move as she felt someone come up behind her. The flames from the opiate dream roared in her head as Dracula took her hand, before bringing it to his mouth. He kissed it softly before lowering both of their hands. They didn’t look at each other just stayed watching London.

“Did you think I’d let it hurt?” He whispered. She turned to look at him.

“Are we dead? Is this even real.” 

“I don’t feel dead. Well other than actually being the undead.” He said softly. “Look at this, the prize you gave me.” He looked out over London, the windows forming a cross over his face and chest, the sunlight catching the darkness of his hair and reflecting it back. Not sure she would admit it yet, but he was a very handsome man. All Slavic and mysterious, and yet, to her, he wasn’t a mystery anymore. She understood him.

“Dracula.”

“Ohh my Zoe. You are a wonder.” He whispered. His eyes full of adoration as he finally turned and looked down on her. 

“Dracula, concentrate.” She said, pulling her hand from his. She walked, slowly around the room as he still looked out over London. “Am I dead?” In a heartbeat he was at her side, his nose pressed into her neck, he hummed slightly and run his tongue over her artery. A whimper was torn from his chest as she felt his teeth graze her neck, but not puncture the skin. He gripped her hips as he growled before inhaling deeply and snarling softly. 

“No.” He whispered, pulling himself together and away from her throat before looking down at her. She looked up at him, surprised that his eyes weren’t ringed with blood. They hadn’t been this close in a while and he suddenly seemed more colossal, all broad shouldered, fabulously tall and she hated to admit, gorgeous and powerful. “You, my Zoe are a wonder, and still very much alive and mortally human.” He smiled and moved away, turning back to the sunlight. 

“Dracula. What happened? You drank my blood; I had an opiate dream. We died; I know we did. In each other’s arms.” She looked at him and 

“I wish I knew.” He mumbled. “I accepted death, I finally understood and yearned for it. And yet. Here we are.”

“Dracula. Please.”

“My Zoe, I do not know.” He sighed and moved back to her side, once again taking her hand. He lifted it to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her pulse point. He dropped her hand suddenly and looked at her.

“Something is different. I know not what.” He looked at her, before once again taking her hand. “Hmmm.” He mumbled, before smiling broadly. He dropped her hand again and looked over London. “Hmmmm, I can stand to feel your pulse, I can see the thrum of your heartbeat, and it doesn’t bother me. My Zoe, what a new world you have given me. Sunshine, and company I can actually stand to be in without pain.” He spun back to her and said “The opiate kiss, shows you your deepest desire. I think, My Zoe, there is something you need to tell me.”

“I didn’t dream of us.”

“Ohh but you did. I can control what people see, but this time I didn’t. I let you choose where you wanted to be as you died.” He grinned and stepped close, making her take a step back until they were in the shadows again. “My Zoe, do you desire me?”

“Dracula.” She whispered, raising her hands to his chest to stop him from moving closer. 

“Your dream, My Zoe or are you My Agatha.” He whispered, before cupping her face with both hands. 

“I thought I would be alone.” Zoe whispered “But I wasn’t. You were with me. Why is that?” Her accent had changed from Zoe’s British to Agatha’s Dutch and he inhaled deeply.

“Your dream. I promise. Why was I there Agatha?”

“You can’t even tell us apart.” Zoe snapped at him, pushing him back and moving out of the shadows. He turned to follow, but just looked at her. She couldn’t see his face but she knew he was smiling. 

“Ohh but you see, My Zoe, I don’t have to. I think you are one now. Everything I took from Agatha has seeped into your head. You are one. So, My Zoe. Why. Was. I. There?” 

“I don’t know.” She snapped back at him, 

“But Agatha does. Doesn’t she.” He pointed at his mouth and licked his teeth and lips “Stockholm Syndrome, I think it is called.”

“You think she fell in love with you?” He smiled at her incredulous look. 

“It wasn’t me. So it had to be you, or Agatha. Why was I there?” He asked again. “Because, for all your research, all of the things your foundation did, they couldn’t prevent what the beating heart wants.”

“Why did you give me a pain free death. I don’t think it was just me, was it? You wanted Agatha.”

“Ohhh, My Zoe, do not fret. My undead heart wants yours just as much. I want both of you. Ohh My Zoe, my beautiful.”

“Stop calling me that.” Zoe snapped at him, and he shot out of the shadows. Grasping her throat and snarling slightly. He ran a thumb over the pulse on her neck and pressed slightly feeling her heartbeat.

“Ohh My Zoe. You are mine. And I am yours.”

“I don’t want you. You’re cruel and a killer, a monster in the shape of man.”

“You lie to yourself My Zoe. Your dream Zoe. You could have stopped it and changed it. But you didn’t.” He smiled softly and using the backs of his fingers, moved her hair away from her neck. Zoe tensed but he just pressed his lips against her ear and said “Was it as good for you as it was for me? And Zoe, I want more. I want it all.” Before Zoe knew what was happening, his mouth was fastened on hers and she was kissing him. 

And as much as she hated it, what he said had been right. She wanted this, she had controlled the dream. This time there was no opiate dream, it was just them, her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist. He was correct, it had been Agatha who had been entranced by him, who had wanted to know everything who had been totally unknowingly in love with him, but now that they were one, she felt the same as Agatha did. 

“Wait.” She mumbled, as his mouth left hers trailing kisses over her check and neck.

“My Zoe, I have waited for 500 years for you. The person to bring the sunlight back to my life. And My Zoe, you want, and need me, you just don’t realise it yet.” 

“Yes I do.” She whispered and grabbing him by the back of his head she fastened their mouths together again. This time it was him who pulled away, smiling down at her he said

“Come with me.” She smiled as he led her through the apartment. He led her up the stairs and stopped in front of a door. He pushed it open and instinctively took several steps back as sunlight shone through. This time it was Zoe who led him through the door, smiling encouragingly as he took step after step. The bed in the centre of the room was large and inviting, the four-poster was dark wood with opulent red drapes and dark sheets. It was, perhaps a little bit stereotypical, but it suited him. She dropped his hand, and pulled the curtains closed, blocking most of the sun’s rays. He flicked the light switch on before turning the brightness down slightly. 

“What, no coffin?” She asked, turning to look at him, He laughed and said

“In another room. Ohhh My Zoe, what have you done to me? I feel.” He paused and looked at her “Alive.” She smiled softly and said 

“Come. Dhampir, I’ll show you what alive really means.” He laughed and growled softly, stalking towards her before lifting her from the floor and tossing her onto the bed, like she weighed less than a feather. He was on top of her within seconds and all Zoe could focus on was getting him naked. Still in his suit and shirt from the previous night, all Zoe wanted was to see the expanse of skin that she had dreamed about. 

“Dracula, clothes off. I want to see if you are as good as I dreamed.” He laughed again and before Zoe knew it, he was stood beside the bed. This vampire speed would take some getting used to.

“Ohhh, My Zoe, I am so much better.” He carefully shook his jacket off and placed it on the back of the chair, by the time he returned to the side of the bed Zoe was on her knees and he stood stock still as she reached for the buttons on his shirt. He smiled down at her, smirking as she slowly exposed his chest. He swallowed hard when she ran her fingers over his collarbones, brushing the shirt from his body. There was a deep rumbling from his chest, and she smirked, especially as he shuddered when she ran her fingers over his shoulders.

“Doing ok there?” 

“For all the dreams I have given, it has.” He coughed and smiled slightly “been a while.” Zoe looked up at him as a faint blush crossed his cheeks.

“Ohh the big bad Vampire hasn’t had sex in how long?”

“Don’t tease me My Zoe.” He said, reaching a hand up and grasping her throat. She smiled at him, totally unafraid of him. He glared at her for her lack of fear but kissed her softly. He stepped away, dropping his shirt onto his jacket and Zoe got a chance to look at him. Her dream really didn’t do him justice. He was immense, she suspected even more powerful than he had been when he had risen from the sea. She’d seen the workout equipment in the apartment so knew that he was taking care of himself. She pulled her own coat off before throwing it away and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He smiled down at her but stood stock still as she ran her fingers over him. She ran her fingers over a scar just above his hip and he shuddered.

“What happened?” She whispered, before moving and running her tongue over it. He shuddered above her and whispered

“Sword. My Zoe, if you wish to inspect all my scars it will take a while. I was a Warlord remember.” She looked up at him and ran her fingers over the scar again, before moving to his belt and slowly undoing it and pulling it from his trousers. She flung it behind him, smiling as he growled slightly.

“That was expensive.” He muttered. There was a smile on his face and Zoe knew he was teasing.

“It’s a belt, it’ll be fine.”

“My Zoe.” He whispered, taking her hands from his body and dropping to his knees before her. She shuffled forwards slightly so she was perched on the edge of the bed and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair and he all but purred like a big cat. He looked up at her and Zoe felt her heart flutter, this tall, imposing beast was tamed by her. He trusted her and she knew that no one would be able to hurt her. 

“Dracula.” She whispered and he pulled her to her feet. He rose from his kneeling position, pulling her top from her trousers and lifting it over her head as he went. He made a very appreciative noise and ran his fingers up her ribs. She smiled and squirmed slightly.

“My Zoe.” He whispered before dropping his mouth to hers and hauling her against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight as he lowered them both to the bed. He rested on his elbows and framed her face, kissing her softly.

“My Zoe.” He whispered again, kissing her. Zoe could feel his hard-on against her leg and she tugged at his hair slightly to get his attention. He lifted his head and rolled to the side of her, running fingers over her skin.

“Strip, Dhampir.” She said. He rolled off from the bed and Zoe watched as he kicked his shoes and socks off before moving to the button on his trousers. He stood beside her but smirked, 

“You do it. My Zoe.” He raised his eyebrow at her, just daring her to refuse him. Zoe accepted the challenge and moved so that she was once again sat on the edge of the bed with her colossal vampire between her legs. Smirking up at him, she ran her fingers over the scar on his hip again before unbuttoning his trousers. She smiled up at him as they dropped to the floor and she smirked at the outline of his rock-hard cock in his boxers. She ran her fingers up him and smirked as he bucked.

“I do like these modern garments.” He whispered. “Much more revealing and more comfortable.”

“Focus Dracula.” She muttered before grabbing the waistband of his boxer, yanking them down and instantly sucking his cock into her mouth.

“Fucking Hell.” He hissed, bucking into her face. “My Zoe, stop.” He gasped, sighing slightly as he popped out of her mouth, but her mouth never left his cock. She ran her tongue up his shaft and looked up at him. His head was thrown back, showing all the veins in his neck and he was holding onto the top of the bed, there was a creak as he tensed his arms and Zoe feared for the bed. He was strong enough to rip the wood if he wanted to. 

He looked back down at her as she released his cock, dropping a kiss onto another scar on his thigh. 

“Pikeman.” He muttered, and Zoe watched as he slowly relaxed his arms dropping them back to his side. He smirked down at her and whispered “Witch.” He kicked his trousers and boxers off and whispered

“Your turn, My Zoe. My iubit.”

“Iubit?” She repeated, as he carefully removed the rest of her clothes. He crawled over her and whispered

“Iubit. Beloved. My Zoe.” Grasping her thigh in his hand he raised her leg and buried his face into her neck, scraping his teeth over her pulse.

“Gentle.” She whispered, his head shot up and he said

“Is that permission?”

“Yes.” She whispered, “but be gentle.”

“My Zoe, I will always be gentle with you.” 

“Dracula, it’s been a while since I’ve had sex. Just go slow.”

He smiled down at her and said

“I like hearing that. I would hate to have to kill someone because you’d been with them since I had been here.”

“Dracula for gods sake. The Moment.” She muttered, glaring at him, making him smile.

“Ohhh My Zoe.” He kissed her softly, and with gentleness that belayed his ‘beast’ he slid into her. 

“Ohh My God.” Zoe whimpered; he was big. Bigger than she had realised, but the stretch was so good. 

“Not God” he whispered looking down at her and grinning, “but I could be.” He was so gentle as he slid deeper. When he was finally seated fully he stayed still for a few before grabbing her leg and hoisting her leg over his hip. He sank a tiny bit deeper, making him growl.

“Dracula. I wont break.” She whispered to him when he kept his movements slow and steady.

“My Zoe, I fear hurting you. Until I have better control.” 

“Bloody men.” She muttered. He buried his face in her neck again and refused to move any faster than he was. She whacked his shoulder and when he lifted his face and bared his fangs at her, she thumped him in the chest. “Roll over.” 

“What?” He asked.

“On your back Dhampir.”

“What?” He asked again. And Zoe glared at him, thumping him again. She knew he couldn’t even feel it, but it was making her feel better. 

“Dracula, lay on your back.” He carefully wrapped his arms around her and burying his face in her neck, he rolled them carefully. Once he was settled, he looked at her and smiled.

“Can you do this?” She whispered as she sat up and rested her hands on the side of his stomach. “Can you let me be in control Dracula?” He growled and she saw his eyes darken as she moved on him. He growled again and bared his fangs at her but didn’t move from where he was laying back against the pillows. Zoe smiled down at him and ran her fingertips over his neck, chest and shoulders as she started to move faster on him. He gripped at her hips but let her control their movements. He growled again when she ran her fingers over the pulse in his neck, rather than rile him up she moved her hands away from his neck and rested them on his forearms as she moved faster and faster. She switched from just rocking on him, to lifting on and off and Dracula shifted suddenly sitting up and changing the angle. Zoe threw her head back as he suddenly suckled on her breast.

“Go on. You know you want to.” She whispered and he snarled as his fangs fully unsheathed themselves. He snarled again, and Zoe knew he was trying to rein himself back in. He cupped her breast as he lapped at her nipple and using his thumbnail, he punctured a tiny hole in the side. Fastening his mouth to the wound Zoe ran her fingers through his hair and held him to the wound. He only lapped at the wound for a matter of seconds before snarling but pulling back. 

Zoe watched as he reigned in his hunger, his fangs retracting and his eyes returning to their normal colour and smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. She knew that she was getting closer, and that no matter how long it had been for Dracula, he would be able to stave off his own orgasm until she had hers. 

“I am close.” She whispered into his ear, and he growled low in his chest, moving one hand between her legs.

“God.” She whispered. 

“Ohhh my Zoe, you are so beautiful. And so willing. Come for me.”

“Oh God.” She chanted as he played with her clit and she shuddered above him yelling his name. He snarled triumphantly and wrapping his arms around her he rolled them back and he started pounding into her in earnest. He buried his face into her neck and licked and kissed at her pulse point as he moved and when Zoe ran her fingers into his hair and held him there, he growled low and very gently broke the skin.

Her hot blood flooded his mouth and he pulled away quickly, just allowing himself the briefest of taste, but it had been enough and he enough and he came, harder than he had come in many years. 

“My Zoe.” He whispered as he moved off from her and laid to her side. He wriggled slightly her hands running through his hair as he shuffled so he could hear her heartbeat. Laying just like they had at the end of her dream.

“I will die.” She whispered as she stroked his hair, sweat drying on both of their bodies. 

“My Zoe. Hush. We shall, how does it go, cross that bridge when we come to it.” She lifted her head and rested it on her hand, looking down at the sated vampire beside her. He was so handsome. His normally perfect hair falling into his face and a real smile.

“Dracula, listen. No turning me. No more massacres. I’ll talk to the Foundation; we shall sort the volunteers again.”

“Hmmmmm.” He mumbled, “No cages, My Zoe. And I shall pick my donor.”

“Then you shall need to learn control Dracula.” She huffed slightly causing him to lift his head and look at her quizzically. She shook her head but didn’t say anything else. He smiled and kissed her softly. 

This was going to take time to sort, it would be difficult, she knew. But it would be her next challenge. She needed to find a way to insert Dracula into society, for him to actually survive without becoming the monster that Agatha saw.

“Seward was right. It is going to be a very beautiful day” He mumbled as he moved over her again.

Epilogue.

“Dracula if you could not be yourself for five minutes I would really appreciate it.” Zoe snapped as he snarled at yet another scientist. 

“But you like me as I am.” He whined petulantly coming up beside her and forcing her to look at him.

“Hello Wife.” He whispered dropping his mouth to hers. She kissed him back for a few before pulling away and saying

“The more you distract me, the longer this will take. Go and do something useful.”

“They don’t like it when I wander the halls.”

“That is because you insist on scaring them.”

“Only a little.” He whispered, burying his face into her neck and licking at her scar. He hadn’t fed from her in several months and they were finding that if there was long enough between, he wasn’t transmitting the virus and Zoe was staying healthy and human. But it still took careful managing on both their parts. 

“You two are sickening.” A voice said and Zoe felt Dracula leave her side.

“Put him down.” She said without looking, knowing full well that Jack would now be pinned to something and Dracula would be stroking his pulse.

“He’s still inferior.” Dracula mumbled, smiling at the younger man who now felt no fear from the imposing Vampire. This was Dracula playing games and Jack knew it. The man was actually charming and very funny, when he wasn’t trying to kill you and Jack has found himself actually liking him. He made Zoe happy and that was all that mattered.

“You didn’t complain last time.” Jack said as he straightened his lab coat. 

“I was hungry. I wasn’t going to complain. I could be hungry again.” Dracula grinned at Jack who smiled back.

“Husband.” Zoe said, yet it was Agatha’s accent, “Leave the boy alone.” Dracula was back at her side within a heartbeat, his face buried in her curls.

“My Zoe.” He whispered, inhaling her scent. He lifted his head and saw the look of sadness and resentment that flashed across Jack’s face.

“She did love you Jack, you know” he told the other man.

“Please don’t lie to me Dracula, the only person Lucy truly loved was Lucy.” Jack replied, his head bowed as he worked. Dracula hummed slightly but didn’t reply. Jack knew that he could never forgive Dracula for the fate Lucy suffered, but he also knew that he had changed. That monster was gone and in his place was something else, something not quite human, but definitely not all monster. 

“ZOE.” Bloxham’s voice bellowed as she walked into the room. “Put your pet back in his box.” 

Zoe didn’t even attempt to stop Dracula as he grabbed Bloxham by the throat and snarled his eyes red, fangs completely descended, the feral beast unleashed. His finger stroked her pulse and he growled and hissed at her. Zoe knee he wouldn’t feed from her, but she had no issues with him threatening her. She had threatened him enough times and Zoe was tiring of it. Dracula had behaved, a few wicked quips and startling a few people when he yelled ‘boo’ at them but had had harmed no one. 

He had in fact saved one of her staff. They had walked back into the Foundation together and one of the soldiers had got tigger happy. Two stray bullets hit him, and a third would have hit a scientist if he hadn’t leapt in the way. Samantha, the scientist has saved, regularly donated her blood for him in way of thanks, and even sat and played chess with him. He beat her every time but they both enjoyed it. Yes he still frightened people, a mass murderer always would, but people had come to accept his presence at Zoe’s side.

“Dracula.” Jack said, his tone reproachful and Zoe watched as he snarled at the woman in his grip before letting go.

“You need me remember Bloxham.” Zoe said, standing and keeping her eyes on her now pacing partner. “If you want me to work on this cure he goes, where I go. Do not refer to him as my pet, ever again. We were friends once.”

“And then you fell under his spell. Zoe he is a monster and a murderer. Why can’t you see this?”

“Dracula is standing in a facility full of people, a lot of whom have donated to him. And he hasn’t left Zoe’s side. I would suggest she has tamed him.”

Jack yelped slightly as Dracula reached for him, but a slap on the hand from Zoe prevented any other movement.

“Husband, behave.” It was Agatha’s accent again and Dracula smiled. 

“My Zoe.” He whispered, his focus only on her.

“Get Out.” Zoe instructed keeping her eyes on him but noting the frantic escape of Bloxham. Their friendship had irreparably broken and Zoe found hero’s of not caring. Maybe her Dhampir had done something to her, maybe she was under his thrall, but she found herself in caring. For the first time in a very long time she found herself truly happy and if that came in the arms of a Vampire, who pushed her patience to the limit and she regularly wanted to stake when he was being a petulant child, then who cared.

“10 minutes then I have to turn the camera back on.” Jack said as he left, watching as Dracula stalked Zoe. When he lifted her onto a table and dropped his mouth to hers, he turned and made his escape. He really didn’t need to see them together again. He wasn’t sure he would ever get the sight of Dracula pounding into Zoe out of his head.

The vampire had changed for Zoe, he controlled his hunger and had broken from his addiction. He only ate with consent and Jack knew he had learnt so much in the last few months. They had learnt from him too, it was amazing what the vampire had retained from the knowledge he had taken and managed to teach people in order to help him. 

They still didn’t know why they hadn’t died, or why Zoe’s cancer had vanished and there were other questions that they were working on like why Zoe’s cells were no longer ageing and therefore Zoe wasn’t getting any older or what they would do should she start getting older again. Jack was under no illusion that should Zoe die, Dracula would go on a rampage. She calmed him so to loose her, he would loose what humanity he had got back with her and permanently become the feral beast that lurked inside of him.

Jack knew Dracula would never hurt Zoe and Zoe would never allow anything, or one to harm him. She truly had tamed the beast not that anyone other than himself could say that in front of the Count.

Jack stayed stood outside the door so that they wouldn’t be disturbed and when they emerged a few minutes later, Dracula looked the most dishevelled Jack had ever seen him. Shirt half untucked, hair flopping over his forehead and a smear of lipstick over his neck. They were holding hands and laughing and Jack smiled at them. 

“I think we better finish this at home.” 

“Yes, My Zoe.” Dracula replied and with a cheeky grin at Jack he lifted Zoe into his arms and vanished through the corridors.

When Jack’s phone bleeped a few minutes later and he smiled. Zev had arrived in town and could he finish work and have a coffee. Jack knew he wouldn’t get anything done and he wanted to see his friend. So, he headed out of the Foundation, ignoring Bloxham who was still having a fit over Zoe and Dracula. 

He could hear Zoe’s laughter as he walked out and he realised that they hadn’t made it home and were now in the ruins of the old abbey. Jack shook his head but laughed, they were the oddest couple he had ever met. But they were good for each other and they were happy. And that was kind of all that mattered really.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is life after death, just not quite as we know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have decided that I'm going to do all my Dracula works as a series of one-shots. Random updates so please be patient.

“Zoe. Ohh My Gosh. You look amazing, ohh my god I love the longer hair and you look happy and relaxed. Ohh. I can’t get over it. Have you seen Aspen and Ash? Ohhh, I meant to call and warn you that Colter is coming. And Oh My God I am being so rude. Hi, I’m Sunny, well that’s my nickname it’s really Sascha but no one calls me that apart from my mother when I’ve been bad and well I’m not very well behaved so I actually get called it quite a lot and, sorry who are you?” Sunny paused to take a breath and Dracula knew he must have looked somewhat surprised. The redhead was a whirlwind and had literally appeared out of nowhere before flinging herself at Zoe, who had laughed and caught her friend as she had fallen over her own feet. The other woman was tiny compared to Zoe, who was only 6 inches shorter than him. He towered over the diminution woman, but he could see why Zoe liked her, Sunny was a force to be reckoned with.

He felt Zoe squeeze his hand and he turned to look down at her, smiling softly. He pressed a kiss to her temple and turned back to Sunny. He didn’t offer his hand as she would notice that his skin was colder than normal, but he smiled invitingly.

“Hello Sunny, did you say? I’m Count Dracula Van Helsing, Zoe’s husband.” He turned to look at his wife, still staggered that he actually got to call her that and smiled softly down at her again.

“Dracula? That’s not an English name is it? No, but you speak it beautifully, ohh my gosh I love your accent. Have you been in the country long, or were you born here? Oh my gosh are you really a Count?” Zoe watched as the last part of Dracula’s statement sunk in and Sunny’s eyes shot to her. “You got married?” Sunny squealed and Zoe grimaced as the entire reunion turned to look at them. “He took your name too. Wow that’s really progressive.” Sunny carried on.

And out of all the eyes, the accusatory pair of blue stood out. Dracula watched silently as Zoe sighed as the man, he assumed was Colter glared at her and before she turned her attention back to Sunny. Dracula looked at the smaller man who had glared at Zoe and ran his eyes over him. He was nothing to worry about, he wouldn’t even make a good toothpick.

“Zoe tell me everything, I need to know. How did you guys meet? Have you known each other long? What do you do Dracula? Gosh that’s such an exotic name.”

“We met through the Jonathan Harker Foundation.” Zoe said smiling up at Dracula. He smiled back down but they were interrupted, and it took all of Dracula’s not inconsiderable control not to snarl at the man.

“That stupid thing up in Yorkshire with that questionable funding. I thought you were better than that. Hello Zoe.” The American accent grated on Dracula, but he just sneered at the man, really wishing he could bare his fangs and snarl properly.

The man went to hug Zoe, but she flinched back, and Dracula pushed Zoe behind him protectively, before saying

“Let me put it simply. Try and touch my wife again and you will lose your life.”

“Drack.” Zoe hissed pulling at his arm as he stepped forward again. He turned back to look at her and took a step backwards, moving once again to her side. Tilting his head slightly he deferred to her, accepting that this was her ‘thing’ he had had to be on his best behaviour.

“Hello Colter. Drack, can you grab me a glass of wine please.” He glared at her for shortening his name, he still wasn’t used to being called it, but the message was strong. ‘Go away. Let me deal with this.’ He sighed and said

“Red?” Zoe nodded and he walked away. He didn’t like this one bit. That American was rude, and Zoe seemed to fear him. But he sighed and headed for the bar. He could hear their conversation easily among the thrum of heartbeats and other conversation, but he did as Zoe requested. Left her to it. Though he snarled internally a few times as Colter tried to ingratiate himself with Zoe again. His Zoe though was wicked quick and sharp and smart, so it wasn’t working, and Colter was starting to get annoyed.

As he ordered their drinks, he heard Colter complain that Zoe had gone against everything she had said when they had been dating, that the Foundation was using the money they got for the wrong reasons and that she had vowed that she would never marry. As he leant against the bar, he looked back over at them and caught Zoe’s eyes. He heard her breath hitch and heartbeat change, so he smirked slowly at her before collecting the two glasses of ridiculously expensive wine he had just bought.

Unseen by everyone, he quickly took a small vial out of his pocket and into one glass he poured a small amount of blood. His integration into society meant there were times he had to eat and drink. His stomach always rebelled hours after, and Zoe would always rub his back as he expelled the food from his body. It was getting easier each time, and he could keep food down for longer, but it still didn’t sustain him. A few drops of blood into red wine, the few times he had tried, had proven successful and he had been able to keep the wine down.

Colter was starting to get very angry, so he headed back and as he passed Zoe her wine Colter snarled

“What’s he got that I don’t?”

“Money, a title, charm, looks, height and apparently a very pleasing accent, plus manners. Would you like me to continue?” Dracula replied, looking down at Colter and standing at his full height. He was a good 8 inches taller and broader. And from the look Zoe was giving him she wasn’t impressed with him at the moment.

“Please ignore him, he is also arrogance personified,” Zoe said, there was loving exasperation in her tone, so Dracula smiled down at her softly, apologising.

“Yes, he is, but you wouldn’t want him any other way. And let’s face it, if I was him, I’d be an arrogant ass too.” Dracula turned smiling at the stunningly beautiful woman who had snuck up behind them. ‘Bish’ had been Zoe’s best friend throughout University. He’d been wrong when he had thought Zoe had been friendless, Bish had been there for Zoe for everything. Including being one of the witnesses at their wedding.

“Hello Drack.” Bish said as he bowed before kissing the back of her hand.

Bish had been the one who had come up with his nickname, he only hated it because it sounded like that stupid blue character from the Marvel movies that Zoe loved. He wouldn’t admit it, but he had come to thoroughly enjoy them too, in fact, he was loving all sorts about the modern era. Especially movies, music and cameras. Not to mention phones, they were true marvels. She glared and him and pulled him into a hug, which he did actually return.

“Bish. Good to see you. I didn’t think you were going to make it.” Zoe said hugging her friend, Dracula could see her amusement as Bish had hugged him. Bish was the only person outside of the Foundation who knew exactly what Dracula was, and how he had slotted into Zoe’s life. She had been instrumental in faking everything for Dracula that they had needed so he and Zoe could legally marry. According to all the paperwork he was 52 not over 500. He’d decided to take her name as it sounded better than ‘Balaur’ or ‘De Ville’ and she had been going to keep the Van Helsing name anyway. As Bish and Sunny reunited, Zoe snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair softly and wrapped an arm around her, ignoring the look on Colter’s face.

A few hours later Dracula watched as Bish sidled up to Zoe. He was watching what was going on rather than joining in and he had found that watching people could appease his hunger as much as eating them did. He liked Bish, she had a wicked sense of humour and she made Zoe laugh. And having trained as a Lawyer, she had become his go-to person for all his lawyerly needs. Frank Renfield had gone a bit loopy and was currently in a centre trying to get help. Bish has become a friend, and apart from the odd meeting in person, to help her stay sane they conducted their business through Skype, and she had managed to increase his worth two-fold in a little under 6 months. She was also one of three people he refused to feed directly from. He accepted willing donations, if she wanted but wouldn’t feed from her. He smirked and listened into their conversation, Bish never called him Dracula, she had a myriad of names for him always coming up with something, normally unflattering. He found it highly amusing, though Zoe often didn’t especially when they were rude.

“Lover boy not with you.” Bish asked, wrapping an arm around Zoe’s waist. Bish stumbled into Zoe’s side sloshing the glass of wine that she held. He could hear the odd conversation about trying to get Bish into some random man’s bed and he vowed to himself that he would keep an eye on her as well.

“No, he has the attention span of a dead knat so has gone on the wander. He won’t go far.”

“Just in case Colter says or does something stupid. In which case you better go a find him, as Colter isn’t in here and Man Mountain, who is also not here, is not a happy bunny.”

“Shit.” Zoe muttered and Dracula smiled to himself. He’d been tempted to follow Colter but hiding in the shadows just watching people was much more fun, and if Colter passed him, well, he was after an excuse to scare him. Wrong place wrong time was rather apt.

As Zoe shot passed him her grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the shadows with him. Bish who had followed Zoe, winked and him and he smiled menacingly at her, smiling even broader when she flipped him off and headed back into the function room.

“Is he dead?” She asked him, snaking her arms around his neck and pressing her body into his. He was so glad he was tall, Zoe, who when not being Dr Van Helsing, loved heeled shoes and he was still tall enough to look down at her. She glared at him and he found himself smiling. “Drack.” Zoe admonished.

“He’s fine. I haven’t even stalked him.” He pouted at her and she pressed closer to him. Their physical relationship had surprised him, he was very good at sexual opiate dreams, but he hadn’t been physically with someone in hundreds of years. His first erection, as he had fed from Zoe on his dining room table and shared their opiate dream, had terrified him and when he had woken from the dream, alive, he’d had no idea what to do. When Zoe had woken a few hours later, he had already cleaned himself up and was ready to talk to Zoe. And many hours later, they had a plan.

Through their work at the Foundation, they had become friends somewhat. He’d been intrigued by the cinema, so she had taken him to see a movie, that then moved onto theatre and even an opera, which neither of them had really enjoyed. He had also treated her to a few meals, though that had been a bit weird, her eating and him not. Dancing had never been a strong point for Zoe, so he’d taught her to waltz, which had both of them laughing. Zoe was not a dancer.

When he had finally admitted to Zoe what had happened, once she had finished laughing at him, she had rather bravely suggested they see if they could find out what had caused it. And it had been a very good job he had fed earlier that day; Zoe was a temptress and he had fallen on her like a starving man. Ohh he hadn’t bitten her, but they had fucked, hard. And they hadn’t stopped. He had found a new addiction. Zoe stroked hand down his chest, bringing him out of his reflections. She grinned at him and said

“You terrify people when you do that.”

“I get bored.” He whispered, leaving the shadows and leading Zoe back into the function room. He dropped into the seat beside Bish and pulled Zoe down onto his lap. He buried his nose into her neck inhaling deeply as he wrapped his arms around her. Sunny appeared and he felt Zoe try and move from his lap, but he tightened his arms slightly and she didn’t fight him. He sat silently as more people joined Zoe and Bish, chatting, drinking and laughing and reminiscing about their time at Uni. When Zoe, went to stand again, she ran a hand down his arm, and he let her go. He just smiled up at her, especially when she ran a finger over his pulse. He didn’t watch as she walked away, he just turned to Bish and leaning over to her chair, he rested an arm along the back he muttered

“Tell me everything.” Bish turned to look at him.

“Colter isn’t a threat Drack.”

“B don’t make me take the information from you. Because I will.” He warned her. He wasn’t accustomed to being told no.

“Don’t threaten me Drack. Zoe loves you; Colter is in her past.”

“Bish.” He said again, he couldn’t keep then anger from his tone. Or the need and that annoyed him as he didn’t want to feel jealous, but he did.

“Drack. Zoe and Colter dated for a few months. He hurt her, and she ended it. There is nothing more to it than that.” Bish rested a hand on his bare forearm and said “Zoe loves you. That’s all that matters now.” He glared at her but didn’t say anything else, he knew that Zoe would return soon, and he didn’t want to be seen to be keeping an eye on her or prying into her past private life.

As Zoe returned, he forced a smile on his face, but he knew that she knew something had happened. She dropped back into his lap, a surefire way of telling him that he needed to tell her what happened and when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his ear, he muttered

“I asked Bish about Colter.”

“God, you’re arrogant. Don’t you trust me?”

“You, I trust. Him I want to kill.” He muttered quietly enough that only Bish heard him. Zoe kissed his temple and said

“No.” She stood from his lap, making him glare at her and pulled a chair between him and Bish. Dracula watched as plates of food were placed on every table and the group started helping themselves.

“Count are you not eating?” Aspen asked. Ash and Aspen had appeared just after Zoe had returned from the toilet and berated him. They’d been childhood sweethearts and were married with three kids. They had both studied with Zoe. He smiled at her but said

“My meeting started early, and I missed breakfast. I ate on the way up.” He used their rehearsed lie for when he didn’t feel he would be able to stomach food. He hadn’t fed much in the previous few days so he knew he would have to pop up to the Foundation. Maybe, he thought to himself, he could fly up in the morning. Zoe was overdue to research time up there so he could take them both.

“What do you do for a living?” She asked.

“Not a great deal. I come from ancient money, which with Bish’s help I invest and spend frivolously when she annoys me.” He replied, grinning at Zoe making her glare back at him, his frivolous spending was a bit of a sore point. Last time he’d got bored and Bish had annoyed him he’d bought three cars, two houses and a string of racehorses. “I’m also a qualified helicopter pilot. So, I ferry Zoe between London, Whitby and wherever else she needs to go.” He sipped on his fourth glass of wine, it would be his last as the vial was empty and he needed to make sure he had a very clear head if he was flying the next day. It had been a long while since he had been drunk, and he found himself missing it slightly as Bish tottered back from the bar and very nearly fell over his feet and into her chair. She giggled as her wine sloshed but said

“Yes. No more cars. 10 is more than enough, you can only drive one at once. Prince Show-off.”

“Wow.” Ash muttered and Aspen sighed. Their quiet argument about the fact Aspen obviously liked Dracula was too quiet for anyone but him to hear, and he fought down the smirk. He could feel eyes on him, so he turned his head slightly before watching as Colter’s eyes shoot away from where he had been staring at them.

“Zoe.” He whispered kissing her neck “I would hate to have to eat your friend, but if he doesn’t stop glaring at me, I might have to. Is he clever?”

“No, he’s obviously an idiot.” She replied sighing and gripping his leg under the table. “Stay.” He rested his hand on hers before grinning naughtily at her and moving her hand higher up his leg. Zoe grinned back and held his gaze as she ran her fingers over his thigh. He stayed stock still when she grazed his groin, and he pulled her onto his lap, dropping a bruising kiss onto her mouth. He smiled when she wrapped her arms around his neck and reciprocated.

“Oi. Put him down.” Bish said, tossing a peanut at the pair of them. When Dracula snatched it out of the air before it hit and tossed it back without breaking their kiss Bish laughed, but Zoe pulled away, smiling down at him before sliding back into her own chair, blushing.

“Whoohoo Doc Helsing.” He saw Zoe glare at the server who grinned back, completely unrepentant. He was probably one of the few students that Zoe still tutored. Dracula shook his head and moved slightly, trying to will away the hard-on that was starting. He smiled at Zoe, but a smell permeated his senses and he stood suddenly and walked out of the room, pausing only when he got to the car and driver that were waiting for him and Zoe. He jumped into the back seat and gripped the leather. He’d been so close; someone must have cut themselves as all he had been able to smell was blood. And he knew that he’d have turned. It didn’t take him long to calm himself, a few vials of blood discreetly hidden in the limo sated his need and he relaxed. A few instructions later and the car pulled away leaving Dracula stood silently outside the Manor. The moon had risen bathing the gardens in the moonlight and he headed into them. It was nights like this when he missed the silence of his home in the mountains, Zoe’s cottage in Yorkshire was completely isolated and was as close as he could get to the quiet, but it still wasn’t home. His apartment in London, to which they would be returning that night, was in the Centre of the city and was never quiet. There was always noise, and light. As he wandered the gardens, he could hear a few people chatting quietly, there was at least one couple getting very amorous and he found himself walking back out so that he wouldn’t be tempted.

He returned to the room and without saying anything pulled Zoe to her feet and out onto the dance floor. She snuggled into him and he moved them around the dance floor. As he moved, he drowned out the conversations around him just content to have his wife in his arms and listen to her heartbeat. The last year had been chaos for both of them. Neither of them had expected it. He’d risen from the water and his entire life had changed; their lives had changed. He didn’t deny that it hadn’t been easy. They bickered and argued, but she challenged him, just like Agatha had. The Foundation had been astounded when they had walked back in, Zoe, who had been dying of cancer was healed and he had been, for lack of a better term, tamed. They’d both been poked and prodded and separated for 6 weeks, during which he wasn’t sure just how much he had destroyed in fits of temper and demands to see Zoe. They tried to work out why neither of them had died, but there was no clue. They’d also waited to see if Zoe would turn and when she hadn’t, they had offered her, her job back. She had accepted, with a few conditions. All of which, pertaining to him. Zoe had given him everything back, the sunlight, freedom and love.

“He loves her. Nothing can compare to that.” Bish’s voice broke through his musings and he snapped his head to find her. She was talking with Colter and didn’t appear to be enjoying herself.

“She really loves him? It’s not just about money for that stupid Foundation.”

“Yes. He is exactly what Zoe needs. The Foundation is very well funded without his money. And Colter, Dracula would kill for her, remember that.”

“Don’t you mean die for her?”

“No. Drack would kill anyone who hurt Zoe. He’s an ex-soldier.”

“Warlord.” He muttered making Zoe look up at him.

“Are you eavesdropping?” He hummed an affirmation and Zoe smiled up at him. He led them slowly around the dance floor, never letting anyone come close to bashing into them.

“B and Colter.” He muttered, looking down at his wife as she rested her head where his heart should beat. She was gently tapping a rhythm there as if she could feel it. “Let’s get out of here.” He muttered and Zoe grinned up at him.

“I have to let Bish know we are off.” He sighed and lead them off the dance floor, before slinking into the shadows to watch, and listen.

“Where’s Clusterfuck?”

“That’s a new one,” Zoe said. “Don’t wind him up, he’s sensitive.” He chuckled as well but projected it into Bish’s mind. She spun to look at him and he winked at her, blowing her a kiss.

“Heh, it works. And sensitive he is not.” She replied, hugging Zoe. “I take it you guys are leaving?”

“Yeah.”

“Remind Boy Blunder we have a meeting on Tuesday about selling the Abbey.”

“He’s selling the Abbey?”

“Ohhh trouble in paradise. Looks like Loverboy has secrets.” Colter interjected and Drack moved to Zoe’s side, inhumanly fast, as Bish snapped

“For fuck's sake Colter. Drack he’s not worth the stain.” She lifted a hand to his chest as he once again stepped forward. She glared at him and he knew that his eyes were beginning to turn red. He sighed and closed his eyes, fighting back control as Zoe stroked his forearm.

“I’ll speak to you on Tuesday.” He just nodded and led Zoe from the function room. He didn’t say anything as he led them to the car which had been dropped off for him. And it wasn’t until they were an hour away from the venue, he finally relaxed. It would have been so easy to push Colter into the shadows and kill him. Smarmy little bastard.

“Drack. You might be immortal, but I’m not.” Zoe said quietly and Dracula realised that he had been doing double the speed limit. He eased off the accelerator and reached over grabbing her hand, rubbing it softly. He placed it on his thigh and run his thumb over the back of it.

“Sorry.”

“I know, long stressful day. Drack don’t let me drag you to shit like that next time. It’s unfair on you.”

“I wanted to be there.”

“No, you wanted to show off.” Zoe said, smiling at him and cupping the back of his neck. “Drack, I love that you’re really trying. But today was cruel.”

“Zoe.” He said, sighing “It’s ok.” He smiled at her and turned his attention back to the road. “It was good to see Bish, and I was ok. I will need to go to the Foundation tomorrow though. And the last year has been nothing short of amazing and chaotic but, I will always try for you.” He traced her fingers with his own and once again returned his attention to the road. As they pulled into the apartment parking lot he sighed and turned to look at her.

“I’m never going to find it easy. I’ve spent so many years being who I was when we met. People were, and still are, food.” He huffed a laugh and said

“Agatha was right. It was an addiction.” He sighed and lifted her wrist to his mouth, kissing her pulse. “It’s like being an ex-smoker around people smoking.” He smiled softly at her and said

“Come on. Let’s head up. It’s been rather a long day.” Although able to go out in daylight, and now be in the sunshine, he still found that he was stronger in the darkness. Having been awake for most of the night before and all day he was starting to feel a bit weary, plus he hadn’t slept on his soil for over a week, so wasn’t as well-rested as he should have been. Zoe smiled up at him and they headed up to his apartment.

Living with together had taken a bit of adjustment for them both. His coffin had been moved out of the Master bedroom into the smallest room and he only tended to sleep in it for the few days when they were forced apart due to Zoe’s monthly’s. He kept a constant supply of food for Zoe, which he would occasionally try when she cooked, but she did tend to eat before coming home to him. He’d also made sure that if he had any blood in the house, it was in his office. The hardest part for both of them had been actually trying to live together. Sharing the bed, something he hadn’t slept in for over 500 years, was an oddity. Zoe also liked the room to be ridiculously hot, so she had an excuse to cuddle him, his body temperature considerably colder than humans.

He dropped into one of the comfy chairs in the living room as Zoe bustled around making herself a sandwich and a mug of tea in the kitchen. He could hear her singing to herself and he smiled softly, kicking his shoes off and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

“Drack.” He heard her whispered but he didn’t open his eyes, he heard Zoe chuckle quietly but still didn’t move. He felt something being pressed into his hand and he opened his eyes to see Zoe had filled a decanter for him. He knew that he didn’t have any blood in the house, so during his doze, Zoe must have opened her vein for him. He grabbed her arm and pressed a soft kiss to the plaster on the inside of her elbow. He must have been more tired than he realised for him to have not smelt her blood.

“Drink. I’m going for a shower.” She winked at him and he watched as she sashayed off. He sat and drank the glass of blood before standing, stretching and heading to the Master bedroom. He laughed quietly and followed the trail of his wife’s clothes. Her shoes were at the bottom of the stairs, one stocking was flung over the bannister, the second was hanging from the door-handle of their bedroom. Her dress had been dropped by their bed and he could hear the shower running and music playing. That was something he had very quickly got used to, being able to have music whenever he wanted. Undressing quickly, he followed the sound and had to smile as Zoe was singing along to someone. She had her eyes closed as she swayed to the music, letting the water hit her shoulders. He felt her jump as he pressed his body against hers, pushing her forward slightly so he could enjoy the spray of the shower on his face. She didn’t say anything as she turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. She kissed him and he smiled against her lips lifting her into his arms, his inhuman strength meant he could lift her with ease like she weighed nothing. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist and they both groaned as he slid into her body.

“Ohh.” Zoe whispered as he moved slowly and kissed her jugular. He scraped his teeth over her vein, and she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him in place. He groaned deeply as he fought his instinct to bite. Her blood, plus the vials from the car, had taken the edge off, but he was still an addict. Between Zoe’s vein between his lips and her body warm and wet around his cock, the dual sensation was getting too much.

“Drack.” She questioned as he suddenly stilled. He lifted his head and Zoe gasped when he looked at her. He knew his fangs were down and his eyes were red.

“Trying.” He rasped. Zoe cupped his face and said

“We can stop.”

“No.” He snarled, and she snapped her hands back. “I’m ok.” He growled and hissed at her, before shaking his head and snarling again. He buried his face in her shoulder and inhaled. He was struggling to get control, he desperately wanted to feed from her. To feel her blood on his tongue as he pounded into her. He was too thirsty. He felt Zoe run a hand into his hair and grip the hairs on the back of his head and pulling at him.

He lifted his head, well aware that his fangs were out, and his eyes were blood red. He hated letting Zoe see him like this, but he was really struggling.

She smiled at him and cupped his face again.

“Just do it. But you get one minute.”

“I don’t know if I will be able to stop.” He admitted.

“Just do it.” Zoe gasped as he moved slightly. He thrust slowly into her and after running his tongue up her vein, he bit. Blood flooded his mouth and he growled. It was intoxicating, how had they not done this before. He’d always worked on the ‘you don’t fuck your food’ but everything was heightened. And to his embarrassment, his orgasm tore over him faster than ever. He released Zoe’s neck and threw his head back roaring and gasping for breath that he didn’t need his chest heaving as he continued to come. He knew he must have looked awful, blood all over his mouth and face, his eyes wild and his fangs fully extended. As he calmed down, he could feel Zoe’s arms around his neck, and her legs still wrapped around his waist.

“Fuck.” He muttered, gently running his tongue over the wound in Zoe’s neck. “Fuck. Zoe I’m so sorry.” He refused to look in her eyes as he lifted her from his still hard cock and helped steady her. He made sure she was steady before shoving his face under the spray and trying to clean himself off. He scrubbed at spots on his chest far rougher than he needed to and he jumped when he felt Zoe press against his back and wrap her arms around him. She kissed between his shoulder blades and he smirked slightly as one of her hands cupped his balls, tugging and pulling at them, and the other ran over his chest and belly, scratching at the layer of fur her had.

“Turn and face me.” Zoe said and he bowed his head slightly, watching as the water running over him cleared completely. He sighed reluctant to face the accusatory look he was expecting from Zoe. He had never done that before. Not even their first time when it had been so many years, he’d fucked three orgasms out of her before allowing himself to come.

“Count Dracula Van Helsing, turn your ohh so sexy body round and face me.” He spun slowly and looked down at her. She was smiling at him.

“Come on. Take me to bed.” He lifted her into his arms again and she wrapped her arms around his waist, as he walked, he could feel himself brushing against her folds and feel the remnants of his cum. He placed her carefully onto the bed, before dashing back to the bathroom to turn the shower off and grab a towel. He ran the towel quickly over his body before joining Zoe on their bed. He moved over her and slid back into her body. Zoe smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss. He went willingly and slowly started to move. This was better, he felt so much more in control and less like the beast he had become. Cradling Zoe’s face in his hands he moved slowly, watching carefully as her eyes slipped shut in pleasure. He kept his movements slow and steady before interjecting one hard very deep thrust ever so often. Zoe would gasp every time which would make him grin when he surged far enough to lodge behind her cervix, Zoe bellowed his name, coming hard and very suddenly. As she came down from her high, he gently kissed the scar on Zoe’s neck, before pulling back out and sliding slowly back in. Zoe groaned breathlessly as he rocked before he wrapped his arms under her and using his superior strength lifted her from the bed. He knelt on the bed and Zoe wrapped her legs and arms around his waist and neck and he gently lifted her on and off from his cock. Zoe buried her face into his neck, and he felt her kiss the juncture of his neck. He helped her move enjoying the different position and he could feel her getting tighter. He kept his thrusts slow and steady and using one hand he grasped the back of Zoe’s head and held her in place kissing his neck. He smiled to himself as he felt Zoe come a second time but was staggered to feel her bite his neck causing him to have his second orgasm of the hour. He knew that there was no way she could have broken his skin, but the sensation had been enough.

“Fuck. Zoe.” He gasped wrapping his arms around her as tight as she could stand and hugging her to him. When he was finally soft enough to slip from her, he gently placed her back down on the bed and pulled her against him.

“I love you.” She whispered, curling into him and falling asleep. He looked down at her, curled up against his chest and whispered

“My Iubit. My Zoe.”


End file.
